20,000 leagues of Hetalia chapter 1
by Teagan Kirkland
Summary: What would you do if you were stuck in a ship straight out of a book? Follow me Wales and my friends as we embark on a journey of love, loss, pain and testing friendships.


20,000 Leagues of Hetalia

(The Three girls are Brazil, Wales, and Kenya, and why yes Wales is represented by Fem!England, because I'm Wales, and I picture her this way)

_**Wales**_

"ARTHUR! ARTHUUUUUUUUUUUUR!" I cried, pulling at my best friend's sleeve, "We're going to be late for the museum exhibit on 20,000 Leagues under the Sea and Steampunk." I whined

"As if I would EVER want to go see something from someone that lived in that Frog's country, not happening." He said as I pulled him along, he thought this whole thing was stupid. Absolutely and utterly stupid. And I knew that. But I was NOT going to pass up an opportunity to see this exhibit. And my other two best friends, Brazil and Kenya, were coming too. I couldn't wait, so I dragged him along, pulling for all my petite frame was worth. As we rounded the corner I saw four familiar people waving at us. It was Italy, Germany, Japan, and Prussia. We caught up with them, and I noticed that they were heading to the same place as us.

"Are you guys going to the museum?" I asked Germany, who was holding Italy's hand as we crossed the street, because if Germany let go, Italy would probably see a pretty girl and run off. And then get hit by a car.

"Ja, we are, would you like to join us?" He asked, pulling on Italy before he could run off after a pretty girl. I nodded, and asked him if he was going to the exhibit they were having today. He nodded, and England asked if Italy was excited. Italy almost jumped up and down, telling England that he couldn't wait, and that this was going to be so much fun because I was going to be there. The six of us rounded the corner, nearly bumping into my friend Brazil and her current boyfriend, Finland.

"Hey Wales, England, how's it going?" She asked, joining our small group

"It's going well, thanks." I answered, England nodded as I answered. Not two seconds later we ran into Brazil's and my friend Kenya. And France. I sighed quietly to myself; he was probably trying to hit on her again. The two joined our group as we headed up the stone steps to the museum.

"Okay, is everybody ready?" I asked, the answer was a collective 'YES!', so I pushed open the doors and we walked in. "Hi, we're all here for the Steampunk exhibit, and would like, hmm 1,2,3,4-10 tickets please." I said cheerfully.

"Okay, here you go, the show starts at 12:15, so right about now." The clerk said smiling, as she waved towards the door that was marked '20,000 Leagues'. Our group walked over to the door after handing her our money. After a long introduction from our mechanical earpieces that the clerk gave us, we met our tour guide.

"Okay, hi guys, my name is Antonio, and I'll be your guide through the museum today." He said, leaning against the wall. "Now, let's begin- did anyone hear that?" he asked, suddenly interrupted by a rumbling sound.

"THERE!" cried Prussia, pointing to a picture. It was…moving. And it was revealing a metal room with small windows and lights on the floor.

"I'm just going to go get security and have them look at this, and DON'T TOUCH ANYTHING!" Antonio cried before running off towards the front desk.

"Hey guys, look at this!" called Italy pointing to a button on the inside. He had entered the metal sphere shaped room.

"ITALY!" Germany cried launching himself at Italy just before his finger could hit the button. He fell into the metal room, tackling Italy in the process. All of us who weren't inside ran to see if they were okay.

"Oh god no! Guys, the door is closing!" I cried screaming my head off. Everyone whipped around. The last thing we saw was Antonio and the woman from before, Hungary I think, staring at us and Antonio was running at the door…

Then…darkness…nothing but black…and something hard, but soft and warm at the same time…and the feeling of falling down, down, down, into a world of blackness…and then, sleep…

"Wales! NO!" was the last thing I heard before the darkness closed me off from the world and my friends.

_**Brazil**_

_Oh God, Wales…I don't know what happened, but I was looking out the window, when all of a sudden she was on the floor. She's GOT to be okay! She HAS to!_ I prayed to any God or Gods that came to mind.

"Wales…" England looked at her, her head in his lap. I could see he obviously cared for her, as he stroked her hair, holding her close. He mumbled something that none of us could hear. I could barely see my hand in front of my face. I called out.

"Finland? Where are you?" I felt a hand grasp mine and someone whisper in my ear:

"Olen juuri täällä rakkaus."[1] A familiar voice said pulling me close. I breathed in Finland's familiar scent, he smelled like bread. I don't know why, but he does, and I love it. He smells warm, like home. _Anyway…,_ I thought, looking back through the dim light to see Wales getting up, shaking her head, her blonde hair tumbling around her shoulders, as England hugged her close, whispering his concern for her in her ear. She smiled and waved at me through the dim lighting. Finland waved back, as I let go of his hand and ran over to her.

"Oh my God Teagen [2]! Are you okay, did you faint?" I asked, hugging her tight. I was afraid, what if none of us made it out alive? What if we all died here, wherever we are or whatever we're in. Suddenly, the metal room came to a halt. Prussia grabbed the door, and pulled. And it slid open, and nearly knocked Gilbert off his feet. There, waiting just across the threshold was a wooden room, with a map mounted on the wall. I looked up at the ceiling, and saw seaweed, kelp, and fish above us. I realized no diver could come this deep. _Wait, metal room plus kelp, seaweed, water, and fish… add the 20,000 Leagues exhibit, Oh my God! _

"Guys," I cried "we're 20,000 leagues under the sea!"

"Wait, WHAT!" cried Gilbert, Italy, Germany, France, and Japan all at the same time.

"The metal room, it was an elevator, and this is…" I paused. What _WAS _this? I looked at France; Jules Verne came from Francis' country did he not? He would know, wouldn't he?

"_The Nautilus._" Francis said, looking around in awe. An organ was mounted on the other side, I walked up to it. What was this for, why is it here? Well, I guess there's only one way to find… Suddenly, a loud crackly voice came on over a speaker.

"To find the secret, look to the musical code. Use the map to find answers…" It said ominously, as the speaker crackled off, and the voice faded from the room. I walked up to the map and looked at it closely.


End file.
